New Life
by PrincessDarkSaku
Summary: The war between Akastuki, Sound, Suna, and Konoha is over. Sakura relfects on her life in the past, while she fights the new threat that threatens her beloved Konoha. Will she win or Konoha be destoryed this time around. Not good with summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone, I created this new story, I know I should be working on The Murder of Sakura Haruno. This plot has been in my head so I going to write it, but I promise to also get on my other story.**

**Sakura: YOU BETTER!! **

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_Prologue _

Sakura was sitting on her bed, she was 20 years old, the strongest ninja in Konoha. Her once innocent green eyes are darker which has seen lots of blood that's been shed. Sakura's gaze went to the pictures on her desk, a lone tear fell from her eye, she wiped it away. Sure she was the strongest ninja, but not a lot of ninjas are left in Konoha only the ones that survived the war against Sound and Akatsuki, and she happened to be one of them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I do not own Naruto, So on with the story!!**

**Recap: ****Sure she was the strongest ninja, but not a lot of ninjas are left in Konoha only the ones that survived the war against sound and akatsuki, she happened to be one of them.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her gaze went to a picture of her and Lee, at a festival. Her heart clenched in pain, she remembers how she lost him.

_Sakura, Naruto and Lee were surrounded by sound. They were winning when one of the Sounds threw a dagger straight at Sakura, she could not move in time. She watched with wide eyes as Lee got in front of her taking the blow straight threw his heart. Sakura screamed in anguish as Lee's blood spattered on her. She screamed his name. The sound was defeated, she ran to Lee, got down on her knees trying to save him with her chakra but it was too late. Naruto put a comforting hand on her, tears falling from his eyes. Sakura stood up and carried Lee's body back to Konoha. The funeral was the next day._

Sakura eyes went to the photo next to it, her, Hinata and Neji. She winced at the memory of how they died.

_Sakura was at the Hyuuga's Mansion, chatting with Hinata and Neji when the akatsuki attacked us. They were after the eyes of the Hyuuga. It was a quick battle, we were losing. Then Hinata and Neji were captured. Sakura tried to get them back. Then Neji and Hinata knew their fate, to protect the village, they asked Sakura to kill them at the same time. Sakura stared at their determine eyes, hers with horror. Sakura took out two swords, poison laced into it, and attacked. She watches in horror as she pierced Neji and Hinata, they both told her thank you. They died with smiles on their faces. Sakura was crying for her lost friends, having to kill them. Their funeral was held the next day._

Sakura switched her eyes to Ino's picture. Ino died of sickness; she came back from a

mission with a terrible sickness. Sakura could not save her from it, but she was there in Ino's dieing moment.

Sakura eyes then landed on Choji and Shikamaru. They died on a mission; she heard that the enemy was controlling Shikamaru and Choji, fighting each other to the death. Choji died first, and then Shikamaru killed himself.

Her gaze shifted to Ten Ten, she went into a depression after Neji died. Then she could not take in anymore, Sakura found her with a kunai in her chest dead, with a smile.

Sakura went to Asuma; he was killed by the akatsuki member Hidan. Kurenai was sad but with her little boy she went through it for him. Their house burned down from a fire caused by Sound, they both died.

Then the war came to a climax, Konoha and Suna was holding their ground against Akatsuki and Sound. At the end Konoha and Suna won, with casualties lost. Sakura went and searched for dead bodies or alive, what she found left her heart broken. Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, Gai, Genmai, Iruka, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sai, Yamato, Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru dead. But the most heartbreaking one was Naruto and Sasuke next to each other with smiles, they gave their all to beat them, Naruto using his nine tails beast and Sasuke using his cursed seal to the point that it killed them. Konoha and Suna wept for days, Tsunade died from oldness and pain shortly after. Gaara went beserk from losing his loved ones, found him over a cliff because of hallucintions. Konoha was without a Hokage for years, until a man came up and took it over his name was Maru. Then Konoha rose back up into power once again. Everyone from the past that Sakura knew were gone, she was the last of the past. It all happened 4 years ago, and she can remember clearly of her younger days. Sakura closed her eyes her pink hair fell in front of her face. She was the last of Konoha 9, everyone who was in the war were killed in it or died of going insane or lost. Sakura was the last of the ninjas, so she thought. She found out that their seemed to be more ninjas who has not learned of their abilities so with new found hope, she trained them.

* * *

**Review Please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I do not own Naruto :(**

**Recap:**** Sakura was the last of the ninjas, so she thought. She found out that their seemed to be more ninjas who has not learned of their abilities so with new found hope, she trained them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That's when she was confronted with a stranger named Maru. Sakura looks back on that memory.

_She was with the new generation of ninja, training them. When a guy came up to her, she studied his features. He was taller than her, black hair and had electric blue eyes. She felt no danger coming from him. _

"_Is there something you need," Sakura asked the man._

"_My name is Maru, are you Sakura Haruno?" Maru asked the pink haired girl._

"_Yes I am, is there something you need?" Sakura asked the man eying him with wary. Maru laughed, Sakura looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Sorry about that, trust me I am not here to harm you," Maru smiled at the young girl._

"_That still does not answer my question," Sakura said, getting alittle impatient._

"_Right, I am here to become the Hokage of the village," Maru said._

"_Why, should you become the Hokage," Sakura asked the man._

"_I have some papers here from the third hokage, that says if the village ever becomes without a hokage from a war, I want you to be the one," Maru told the girl and handed her the papers, Sakura checked them over and they were real, then she remembers a scroll she read years ago but past it off._

"_Maru Tsukino, am I correct?" Sakura asked after remember the contats of the scroll._

"_Yes it is," Maru said with confusion on how the girl knows him._

"_I read a scroll, years ago about you and what the Hokage said in it, but why confront me about it?" Sakura asked, Maru smiled at her._

"_You are right now the temporay leader, even if you don't realize it, I heard about you that last of the ninjas of the past," Maru said Sakura smiled at him and welcomed him._

Sakura smiled at the memory, Konoha is now the top again thanks to her, Maru, and the villagers. Even the citizens know basic ninja stuff, to protect themselves encase of an ambush, like in the war. Suna was doing fine too now, with a new leader her name was Nastume, a cousin of Gaara. She was nice and the village was doing great. Sakura and Nastume were like sisters, that help form a bond that was stronger between the villages. Sakura was friends with lots of leaders from differnet villages, creating allies. The nation was at peace for the time being, the aftermath of the storm. Sakura was jarred by a knock on her window. She turned her head to the noise and sees a Anbu. She sighs and walks over to the window and opens it.

"Yasuri do you need something," Sakura asked the Anbu with a smile on her face.

"Sakura, really your probably the only one that knows all the Anbu by chakra or name," Yasuri told Sakura with annoyance. Sakura laughed at him.

"That's because I trained all of you guys, so I should know everyone by heart," Sakura said.

"Sure Sure, the old man needs you at the tower," Yasuri said with a wave, and took off before he gets a scolding from Sakura. Sakura shook her head at the boy, he would never learn to not call Maru old man. Sakura jumped through her window and head toward the old man-I mean Hokage's tower. She arrived there in two minutes, she knocked on the door when she heard a faint come in she entered. Sakura sweatdropped at the scene in front of her, Maru was under a pile of paper work, with Yuuri smiling evilly at him. Yuuri was Maru's brother, he was three years younger than me, but when he wants to be he can be pure evil at poor Maru. With a sigh, Sakura started to unbury to Hokage.

Twenty minutes later, the papers was all stacked neatly, the Hokage seated at his desk, with a trembling Yuuri in the corner of the room, while Sakura was smiling all so sweetly at him, promising pain in the future. Maru cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when Sakura was no longer focused on him, sure he was a ninja but Sakura is way scaryier when she is like that, last time she was like that the enemy was totured slowly and painfully, Yuuri shuddered at the memory.

* * *

**Me: That's all the inspiration I got so far, hoped you like it. I will update soon as I can!!**

**Sakura: I am cool!! Why everyone I loved is gone -runs of crying-**

**Maru: Review please!!**

**Yuuri and Yasuri: OPEN TO CRITISIM!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Another chapter YAY!!**

**Sakura:Just be quiet and get on with it already.**

**Me: Someone is in a mad mood oh well, I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Recap: Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when Sakura was no longer focused on him, sure he was a ninja but Sakura is way scarier when she is like that, last time she was like that the enemy was tortured slowly and painfully, Yuuri shuddered at the memory.**

"What is that you need, Hokage-sama," Sakura asked Maru. Maru glared at her when she said Hokage-sama.

"Sakura, how many times am I going to tell you to call me Maru," Maru said with a shake of his head at the girl. "The reason I called you is that we have a captive in the jail that might just interest you," Maru said staring intently at Sakura. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together thinking what person can interest her. "The captive name is Pein," Maru said watching the girl's emotions. Sakura stared blankly at him slowly processing the information.

"I like to see this captive, Maru," Sakura asked, Maru nodded for Sakura to go see the captive. Sakura bowed and turned around swiftly exiting the office. Sakura walked the streets of Konoha in thought. Pein of the Akatsuki was killed, so it can not be him, Sakura thought. While she was in thought she arrived at the jail, nodding to the guards she went in to cell five. She took a deep breath, and entered. There sitting on the chair tied up was Pein of the Akatsuki. Sakura stared at him for awhile, while he stared back recognition shown in his eyes.

"Sakura Haruno, it is nice to see you again," Pein said to her. Sakura face broke out into a sweet smile one that promises pain.

"So, who are you? You're not Pein of the Akatsuki because he does not know my name or I came in contact with him," Sakura said while "Pein" started sweating.

30 minutes later. Sakura exited the cell, the guards shuddered at her. She headed towards the Hokage tower.

Inside Sakura was telling on what happened to the captive.

"He was not Pein, so I tortured him and he told me who hired him," Sakura said to the Hokage.

"Who hired the fake," Maru asked the girl not wanting to beat around the bush.

"He did not know, only that a shadowed guy asked him to get information on Konoha if he got caught he was to fake being Pein to throw the village out of balance, but he did not think of me with the only relation to the past," Sakura told Maru thinking to herself on who this mystery ninja is. Someone who had to know about the Akatsuki and herself, but who could it be. Sakura went through the list of ninjas she knows that are alive while Maru was talking about things.

"SAKURA!!" Screamed Maru to get her attention which he was not occupying. Sakura blinks and looks at him.

"Yes Maru," Sakura asked him innocently.

"As I was saying, I want some ninjas to investigate the identity of the ninja and if you have any guess please tell me," Maru said to the Anbu in the room with Sakura. Sakura turned her head wondering when the Anbu got here. She just shrugged her shoulders. She left the office with a wave of her hand, going home to think.

Sakura sat down at the kitchen counter top, with an apple in her hand. She was in deep thought. Then a thought struck her nearly falling out of her chair. Sakura calmed her thoughts. Pein, she found out information about him just recently. He had different clones of himself that almost look a like but no one but Jiraiya and Akatsuki knew about. So he could have traded himself with them and we would not know a thing about it. His partner Konan never was found but papers so she could have escaped. Could they be the mystery ninjas that seem to be targeting us? Sakura nearly screamed at the thought, how could we miss that information. Sakura slammed her fist on the counter breaking it in half. Killing intent was around her wanting nothing but to prove this thought false. She heard her door open and walked in her victim.

"Sakura, it seems there are rumors in Wind that the leader of Akatsuki and his partner were seen there quite recently," Maru told the pink hair devil, feeling her murderous aura before walking in here. Sakura turned slowly to him.

"They are, I am going and hoping to demolish this rumor," Sakura seethed at Maru, which in turn he gulped and agreed fearing his life.

Next month Sakura was back in Konoha telling Maru of her findings.

"It seems the rumors were true, I found them and had a nice chat," Sakura told Maru, who was eying her warily. Sakura recalled the events

Sakura found a cabin in the middle of Wind, which screamed suspicious check me out. That was where she found them. After the fight, in which Sakura nearly killed them even though they did little fighting. They told her they were not the ninja that she was looking for. It seemed that Konan and Pein during the battle knew they were going to lose escaped, into Wind in which they settled down and had children. Sakura saw they love each other. She left but threatened there life if they ever revert back to their old selves (In which they can't because they are old) she won't give them mercy next time. With that she left without anything about the stupid mystery ninja.

Sakura looked at the Hokage. In which he stared at her in disbelief that she showed mercy to them.

"What, they were old and had kids, did not want to take their parents away I will not show that I am like them," Sakura said to the silent question.

"So, now we are no where in finding out whom this guy or girl is," Maru sighed in frustration in how this was not going his way. Sakura knew something was going to happen, and she will have to ready mentally and physically.

**

* * *

**

**Me:YAY!!**

**Sakura: Why were they alive!?**

**Me: Because I felt like it and some one had to be alive for the past, they probably wont be in it anymore maybe mentioned. Sakura showed mercy because that was who she is, kind natured -cough- and if she did killed them she just show them that she was just like them and they would have won and so they can suffer from the past and deaths that they brought.**

**Sakura: That is why, Review plzz**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry everyone but I am going to go through this story and redo the whole thing. Cause it needs some work on it. This story is going to be placed on hold till I redo it.**

**Very Sorry,**

**PrincessDarkSaku**


End file.
